


Paris Sunset

by BreathOfThePhoenix



Series: Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathOfThePhoenix/pseuds/BreathOfThePhoenix
Summary: With a glass of firewhisky in his hand, Ron reflects on his evening
Series: Drabble Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824931
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom





	Paris Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> For the chaos that is Frump's Wheel of Doom! 
> 
> Prompt: Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Betrayal

Ronald took a long drink of his firewhisky and leaned against the railing of the balcony, overlooking the busy streets of Muggle Paris. Couples walked below, hand in hand, enjoying the fresh flowers that lined the pathways. He could hear the faint sound of music floating through the air — something slow and romantic — a jarring juxtaposition to the muffled sobs coming from the bedroom behind him.

This wasn’t the trip he had planned. For the first time in his life, he had stopped and planned something for them — for her. He saved every penny he could to afford the nicest hotel room the city had to offer, a romantic evening, a ring. He swore he was going to do it right. 

It wasn’t enough for her to reject him and tell him that she didn’t want to marry him. No, instead, she had to drive the knife in deeper and twist its rusted edges around his heart.

\----

_“I can’t keep lying to you,” she mumbled, her hands shaking as she tugged on his shirt to get him to stand. “Stand up, stand up. Just please — please stand.” Her hands moved to her face and she pressed the heel of her palms against her eyes._

_“Lying? Lying about what?” When she didn’t answer right away, desperation seeped into his voice, constricting his airways. “Hermione, what have you been lying about?”_

_“I—I slept with someone else.”_

_It was as if all the air had been sucked from the room and replaced with heavy lead._

_“Who?” he bit out, fighting the urge to yell, to scream._

_Her hands fell to her side, flexing and curling with anxiousness. “Remus.”_

_“For how long?”_

_It was quiet, barely a whisper. “Two years.”_

\----

Of course, it had been Remus. Remus who was widowed from the war, who needed help taking care of Teddy, who came for dinner at the Burrow every Sunday. 

For longer than he cared to admit, Ron had wondered if something was going on between them, but he swallowed his suspicions as jealousy and personal insecurities that lingered from growing up in Harry Potter’s shadow. Knowing what he knew, the obscure book references and stolen glances were more and more obvious. They surfaced in his memories like spotlights. 

As he stared out at the city around, the sun sinking in the distance, Ron wondered if perhaps he wouldn’t like to move to Paris. Or Berlin. Or maybe even somewhere in America. Someplace with a fresh start, where they didn’t know infamy of Harry Potter or Hermione Granger or Ronald Weasley. 

Somewhere new.


End file.
